


Babysitting

by terajk



Category: Halloween (1978)
Genre: Female Friendship, Gen, Original Female Character - Freeform, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-13
Updated: 2011-07-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 09:04:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/223453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terajk/pseuds/terajk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I hope the baby's a girl," Judith says.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting

"I hope the baby's a girl," Judith says.

Kathy doesn't look up from painting Judith's toenails a deep shade of purple. "Enh. She'd make us play with her and do  _her_  nails." Michael was fun to babysit--quiet and out of the way. 

"Yeah, I guess. I'm glad you could come." Then the phone rings, and Judith says, "Shit! That's him!"

"I'll get it." Kathy doesn't mean  _answer_  it--she isn't supposed to be here--but she brings the base and everything as close to Judith as she can, while Judith scoots backwards. Judith takes the receiver. "Dad?...Hello?....Hello?" She rolls her eyes, but Kathy can tell she's disappointed...and something else. "Nobody," she says as she hangs up.

"Jerk."

Judith's nails aren't quite dry when she says, "Michael, what are you doing?" She runs to the kitchen anyway--the kitchen? How did he get there?--and grabs a pair of scissors out of his hand. "No, this is dangerous! You are going to  _bed,_  do you hear me?"

Michael doesn't whine, but Judith doesn't appreciate it. "You'll be the death of me, I swear!"

 _Drama queen,_  Kathy thinks, rolling her eyes.


End file.
